


Cade la neve

by Strannics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Non-Chronological, Platonic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: И падает снег медленно с неба...





	Cade la neve

 

 _А потом выпал снег. Словно бы из ниоткуда. Словно бы чудо_.  
_(с) Аль Квотион, «Запчасти Импровизации»_

 

      Дино засыпает где-то на середине фильма, уронив голову на чужое плечо.  
      «Горький рис» де Сантиса не пришёлся ему по вкусу, как минимум, потому что старые фильмы о любви не входят в число его любимых. Да и драмы ему хватает в повседневной жизни, так что на экране он предпочитал видеть какие-нибудь незамысловатые, но обязательно поднимающие настроение комедии. Реже — боевики, но они порой настолько пестрят пафосом и спецэффектами, что сил досмотреть до конца тоже не хватает.  
      Илари Госпелла, наоборот, трепетно относится к старине: ей по душе чёрно-белые фильмы и фотографии, отдающие какой-то странной, но несомненной недосказанностью, и почему-то всегда грустный голос Кармело Заппулла, вгоняющий Дино в лёгкую тоску. Илари Госпелла то ли стремится оказаться полной ему противоположностью, то ли оказывается ею совершенно случайно — по стечению обстоятельств, но буквально во всём.  
      На следующее утро десятый босс Каваллоне просыпается на диване в гостиной, будучи укрытым тёплым пледом и чувствуя себя бесконечно виноватым. Наверное, если его спросят, кто же вчера больше понравился — добрый, но простоватый Марко или всегда уверенный в себе, но не оглядывающийся на других Вальтер — Дино даже не вспомнит, кто это такие. Зато будет неловко улыбаться и, ероша волосы на затылке, бормотать слова извинений за то, что умудрился уснуть посреди фильма, который ему так стремились показать. Не в первый раз подобное случается, к тому же, не только в интересности картины здесь дело… Однако же Илари Госпелла никогда не спешит ни в чём обвинять. И никогда не будит.  
      Она тихо смеётся в кулак в ответ на немного сумбурное, но такое искреннее извинение, после чего обещает, что в следующий раз обязательно подберёт что-нибудь не такое старое и драматичное, как «Горький рис» Джузеппе де Сантиса. Дино кажется, что он всё же обидел своей несобранностью, однако тактично не уточняет, чтобы случайно не задеть ещё сильнее.  
      А за окном падает снег, зима в этом году холодная.  
  
  
       _Илари убеждена, что мирный пакт между доселе враждующими семьями необходим. И заключение его — это лучшее, что брат только мог предпринять в сложившейся ситуации. Гордость и принципы не стоят жизней людей, которые рискуют ради своих боссов на поле теневой войны. Союз позволит Госпелла вернуться на оставленные территории, а также возобновить свой не совсем легальный, но зато прибыльный и несомненно нужный прочим людям мира мафии бизнес: торговлю оружием. В конце концов, всегда легче иметь дело с теми, кто на столь опасном деле собаку съел, нежели учиться промышлять контрабандой самостоятельно — для Каваллоне, неожиданно воспрянувших духом, но пока не вернувших былые связи, подобное и подавно будет очень кстати. Их босс должен это понимать.  
      Карло Госпелла считает иначе. В его глазах соглашение с этим юнцом Дино — подумать только, он младше на целых восемь лет, а уже так задирает нос — всего лишь вынужденная мера, позволяющая перевести дух после почти оскорбительного проигрыша. Их взяли не силой семьи или умением вести дела, а просто поддержкой со стороны Вонголы! Чёртов королевский патернализм, или как там официально называется причина, по которой верхушка Альянса, вроде бы отвернувшаяся от павших Каваллоне, вдруг вновь обратила на них свой взор и даже взяла под крыло. То есть, называется не «официально», а по красивому — благозвучно… Слово вертится на языке, но вспомнить его не получается.  
      Однако же Карло не отрицает, что в словах сестры есть львиная доля истины: мирный пакт необходим, катастрофически необходим, иначе войну он проиграет безвозвратно и с разгромным счётом.  
      Союз так союз. И пусть Дино Каваллоне, готовому пойти даже на милосердные уступки, раз враг сдался сам, понимая незавидное своё положение, эта победа поперёк горла встанет!_  
  
  
      — Эй, Ромарио! — Дино зевает и отрывается от разгадываемого кроссворда. Седьмое слово по горизонтали не даёт покоя уже несколько минут кряду, хотя ответ буквально вертится на языке. Или не вертится, но сдаваться не хочется. — Имя сопрано в «Острове любви» Саккини.  
      Ромарио слегка обречённо вздыхает, награждая босса усталым взглядом. Нет бы заниматься делами, а он уткнулся носом в глупую бумажную головоломку, игнорируя принесённые Рико бумаги. Наверное, стоило намекнуть подчинённому, чтобы он постоял над душой, потирая пальцы и одним своим присутствием подбивая поскорее со всем закончить, чтобы наконец-то избавиться от мешающего гадать кроссворд соглядатая.  
      — Так какое имя? — повторно спрашивает Дино, подсчитывая количество клеток. Выходит семь, прямо как сам номер вопроса, и это почему-то кажется не то смешным, не то символичным.  
      Ромарио повторно вздыхает и уже собирается сказать, что в оперных постановках не разбирается — тем более, таких старых — а боссу стоит заняться делом, нежели убивать время на всякую ерунду, которую можно отложить на вечер… И дверь в кабинет отворяется, впуская Илари Госпелла.  
      Слова застревают в горле. Ромарио не нравится эта девушка, не нравится как-то слишком легко подписанный договор с её старшим братом — на всех условиях Каваллоне, никаких возмущений — не нравится, что за какие-то три года Дино стал относиться к ней с недопустимым доверием и недвузначным теплом. Это мнение разделяют многие, но разве донесёшь его до убеждённого в лучшем босса. В конце концов, от соглашения с Госпелла их семья только выиграла, и до сих пор не было ни единой предпосылки к тому, что заключённый мир мог оказаться ошибкой. Или вернее будет сказать, что предпосылки были, но…  
      — Илари, будь моим спасителем, назови имя сопрано в «Острове любви» Саккини, — вскидывая руки в молитвенном жесте, улыбается Дино. Он почти уверен, что Илари знает верный ответ: она ведь любит старину, а творчество Антонио Госпаро — это восемнадцатый век. Хоть и немного странен подобный ход мыслей. Если задуматься, очень даже странен.  
      — А какого года постановка? — тут же интересуются в ответ.  
      В руках девушки — поднос с крепким чаем. Она почти отучила Дино от кофе, подкупив мятой и корицей, без которых теперь трудно представить индийский листовой напиток. Кружка ставится по левую руку от взявшегося всматриваться в кроссворд босса Каваллоне, который через пару секунд поднимает на свою возможную спасительницу слегка растерянный взгляд.  
      — Здесь не написан год. Какой тебе первым на ум приходит?  
      — Семьдесят шестой, — незамедлительно ответствует Илари, прикрывая глаза и потирая шею. Секунд десять она перебирает имена, нашёптывая их себе под нос, а после с улыбкой произносит: — Там было, как минимум, два сопрано: Лелла Куберли и Розетта Пиццо. Что-нибудь подходит?  
      Дино подсчитывает количество букв на пальцах, после чего с нескрываемым ликованием вписывает первую озвученную фамилию, вычёркивая из неугаданного седьмой вопрос по горизонтали.  
      — Есть новости от твоего брата? — интересуется Дино, беря кружку и поднося её ко рту.  
      Горячий чай обжигает. С этим всё никак ничего не выходит поделать — старая привычка пить почти остывший кофе явно будет преследовать ещё не один год, пока организм не взбунтуется окончательно, устав от вечно припухших губ и языка.  
      — Переговоры закончились, но он всё ещё в Сиракузах: вечерний рейс отменили, так что придётся дожидаться завтрашнего полуденного.  
      Ромарио косится в сторону окна: на улице валит снег, сплошной стеной, уже не первый день подряд. Погода словно подыгрывает Карло Госпелла, который точно не против побыть в Сиракузах подольше, раз уж там живёт кто-то из его хороших друзей по бизнесу, ради встречи с которым и была затеяна поездка.  
      Илари медлит, а после, не дождавшись возможных новых вопросов, решает откланяться. В конце концов, мешать боссу Каваллоне работать она не хочет, пусть даже развёрнутый поверх бумаг почти полностью разгаданный кроссворд лучше любых слов намекает на праздное безделье. Дино ловит слегка хмурый взгляд Ромарио и передумывает окрикивать девушку. Тем более, у него осталась всего пара пустых строк, и можно будет приняться, наконец, за дело, пока Рико не объявился, чтобы поворчать на кое-чью лень и несерьёзность.  
      — «La citta che dorme», — успевает услышать Дино, прежде чем дверь кабинета закрывается за спиной недавней его гостью, тоже перед уходом кинувшей взгляд в сторону окна, — «si copre di bianco»…  
      Дино не нравится Кармело Заппулла, но к его песням, напеваемым Илари, удалось привыкнуть. Некоторые тексты — самые часто звучащие — и подавно въелись в память раз и навсегда. Как, например, это тягучее «Падает снег», немного мрачное по смыслу, но так подходящее господствующей на улице погоде.  
      — «Ma cade la neve», — бездумно тянет Дино, вновь опуская взгляд на кроссворд, — «lentamente dal cielo»…  
      Ромарио тактично покашливает, и босс, вписывая в третье по вертикали марку собственной машины, откладывает газету, оставляя последнюю строчку пустой. Один чёрт знает, какой там город является родным для Ориетты Берти — само имя ничего не говорит, так откуда бы знать и подробности об его обладательнице.  
      Ромарио ловит себя на мысли, что Илари Госпелла, скорее всего, как знакома с творчеством очередной неизвестной Дино певицы, так и запросто ответит, что родной город для неё — Кавриаго.  
  
  
       _Дино награждает младшую сестру Карло Госпелла слегка озадаченным взглядом.  
      Жизнь научила, что, имея дело с представителями этой семьи, стоит быть всегда начеку и до неприятного подозрительным к каждой мелочи. Если бы не эти печальные уроки, Винченцо Госпелла точно одержал бы победу, раздавив ослабевших после смерти девятого главы Каваллоне с их новым неуклюжим и совсем неготовым к свалившейся на голову и плечи ответственности молодым боссом. И вот, Винченцо мёртв, а занявший его место сын пошёл на мировую… Но вместо того, чтобы явиться на встречу лично, Карло Госпелла прислал младшую сестру. И попробуй понять, пренебрежение это к вынужденному союзу или выказывание доверия, мол, в руках босса Каваллоне сейчас жизнь ближайшего живого родственника.  
      — Надеюсь, это сотрудничество принесёт мир обеим сторонам, — чётно обозначает Илари обоюдную потребность, как минимум, в передышке, а как максимум, в твёрдом союзе, который не расстроит какая-нибудь провокационная мелочь или просто кто-нибудь третий.  
      Голос её звучит даже слишком ровно и уверенно, что одновременно и располагает, и настораживает.  
      Каждое слово уже просчитано и выверено задолго до официальной встречи — в обеих семьях — остаётся лишь разыграть по ролям. Главное, чтобы реплики совпали…  
      И реплики совпадают._  
  
  
      — Считай, что Сиракузы — это утешительный приз.  
      Карло Госпелла вроде и смотрит прямо, но всё равно кажется, будто взгляд проходит насквозь. Дино от подобного слегка не по себе, хоть и стоило уже за три года привыкнуть.  
      — Моей семье невыгодно вести дела через порт в Сиракузах.  
      — Лучшего варианта с такой гарантией, как у Тито, сейчас не найти. — Карло называет только ему известное и не факт что истинное имя, переглядывается с сестрой и кивает чему-то, прочитанному по губам. После нехотя продолжает: — Кроме, разве что, французского окна в Корсике, но тогда придётся делиться.  
      — С кем?  
      — Нам достанется меньшая часть.  
      Дино не нравится, как Карло Госпелла ведёт дела, не нравится, что разговор между ними почти всегда односторонний. Но он не может не признать, что результаты до сих пор ни разу не разочаровывали — этот союз себя оправдывает, хоть и кажется порой, что обе стороны ходят по лезвию. Госпелла подпущены преступно близко, однако и попытка у них, в случае худшего поворота, будет только одна… И в случае упущенного шанса их просто сотрут из истории мира мафии, поскольку ко второй теневой войне Каваллоне готовы.  
      Дино никогда не был азартным игроком, потому силы свои и своих людей — а в особенности своих врагов, как явных, так и возможных — оценивает всегда трезво. И по достоинству. И с оглядкой на любое вероятное «вдруг».  
      — Что же, Сиракузы — так Сиракузы. Синица в руках, как говорится.  
      — Через полгода в дело вернётся Сальм, тогда можно будет надеяться на договор с ним через Орландо.  
      И Карло, вновь переглянувшись с сестрой, поджимает губы. Знакомый или, вернее, хорошо выученный жест: разговор окончен, больше не будет произнесено ни единого слова. Если что-то и осталось — а что-то всегда остаётся — Дино Каваллоне получит это уже позже, через официального посредника между их семьями.  
      Сегодня снег особенно силён, а ветер — особенно порывист.  
      Погода, и правда, порой подыгрывает Карло Госпелла, ведь провожать его на улицу хозяин дома не пойдёт. Однако из окна за ним проследит: достаточно внимательно, чтобы заметить, как Илари обнимает брата слишком крепко, на что он улыбается слишком натянуто… А после неожиданно вздрагивает всем телом, точно не от холода, и мимолётом касается левого плеча.  
      Новость о перестрелке в Сиракузах, устроенной кем-то из противников действующего Альянса, собиравшихся сорвать переговоры и лишить семью Каваллоне с её союзниками даже этого не очень удачного порта для связи с материковой Италией, подоспеет только к следующему утру.  
  
  
       _Илари никогда не заступается за брата, но никогда его и не оправдывает. Она обозначила важность обоюдного сотрудничества семей в тот самый день, когда пришла на встречу с Дино Каваллоне вместо старшего брата и осталась рядом с ним как легальный наблюдатель от Госпелла. И как гарантия, что Карло не посмеет предать чужого доверия: после смерти отца он не поставит под прицел жизнь сестры. По крайней мере, в это хочется верить.  
      И Дино старается верить.  
      Он не строит иллюзий, но всё же немного хочет быть обманутым, хочет видеть лучшее в сомнительном союзе. Ему не столько нужен поставщик, сколько просто кто-то, хорошо в этой области разбирающийся: такой сможет распознать подобных себе — людей, видящих в Каваллоне, едва начавших подниматься на ноги, лёгкую мишень. Если не для нападения, то для наживы, ведь многие связи придётся восстанавливать почти с нуля, и здесь от Вонголы не стоит ждать помощи, они уже сделали слишком много, так что от мысли о цене оказанной услуги становится дурно.  
      — Винченцо Госпелла бы Вас не пощадил, босс, — с обречённой уверенностью роняет Рико.  
      Наконец-то окончательно закрытый вопрос конфликта позволил выдохнуть спокойно, однако всегда найдутся дела, не требующие отлагательств, потому Рико, в отличие от Ромарио, просто так оставлять босса в покое не намерен: у него на руках всегда куча бумаг, требующих рассмотрения, подписей… Сколько ни говори, что подобное можно отложить, на день-два точно можно.  
      Буквы и цифры пляшут перед глазами — Дино не ложился почти трое суток. Он почти слепо подписывает договоры, смутно припоминая, что быть их должно едва ли не вдвое больше. Похоже, это Рико постарался, отсеяв то, что внимания точно не достойно и что может подождать. В конце концов, ему не впервой заниматься всей этой бумажной волокитой, он вёл дела семьи, даже когда босс безвестно пропал в Египте… А уж как ругался, когда тот вернулся!  
      — Винченцо Госпелла умел вести дела и был по-своему человеком чести. — Дино зевает и потирает лоб. — Мне было бы необидно ему проиграть. Тем более что игрок из меня тогда был паршивым.  
      — Вы недооцениваете собственные силы, босс.  
      — Наш отец тоже их недооценил. — Илари входит без стука, толкая дверь ногой, поскольку руками прижимает к груди тёмно-синий органайзер: прижимает так, словно это самая дорогая ей вещь на свете, которую каждый третий мечтает отобрать. В этом, наверное, есть доля истины, вот только человеку, который преуспеет, вряд ли будет с того прок. — Наконец-то пришло сообщение от Карло, — как ни в чём не бывало, продолжает она.  
      За её спиной тенью стоит слегка хмурый Ромарио, ловящий вопросительный взгляд босса и утвердительно на него кивающий: Илари Госпелла имеет привычку помяться у дверей и прислушаться, что творится за ними, прежде чем войти, и себе она не изменила.  
      — А я только подумывал лечь спать, — слабо улыбается Дино. — Твой брат что-нибудь выяснил? — интересуется он, потирая переносицу.  
      Илари слегка оскорблённо фыркает: Карло Госпелла не просит отсрочки, чтобы впоследствии разочаровать. Иначе сам себя уважать перестанет._  
  
  
      Когда Илари предлагает посмотреть так называемую долларовую трилогия Серджо Леоне, Дино бездумно тычет пальцем в название «Хороший, плохой, злой», даже не задумываясь, что данный фильм вроде как стоит смотреть последним. Просто это название ему нравится больше всего, к тому же, на все три картины времени придётся потратить слишком много, а уверенности в том, что усидчивости хватит — ни малейшей. Илари разве что непонятно улыбается в ответ на чужую честность и пожимает плечами: смысла настаивать всё равно нет, да и невежливо оно будет.  
      В этот самый вечер Дино понимает, что вестерны он тоже не сильно любит, но всё же досматривает старую — благо, на этот раз не чёрно-белую — картину до конца. И не может не признать, что фильм был на удивление годным и даже в чём-то жизненно поучительным. Хороший оказался не таким уж-то хорошим, а злой — не таким уж-то злым… Только плохой полностью соответствовал своей роли. Более того, с символичным делением людей на тех, у кого есть оружие, и тех, кто вынужден подчиняться из-за его отсутствия, Дино знаком не понаслышке.  
      Илари Госпелла направляется к окну и распахивает его, впуская в дом холодный зимний воздух и ворох снега. Бушевавший почти неделю ветер наконец-то успокоился — с неба мерно валит морозный пух, тая на протянутых ему ладонях.  
      Молчание затягивается, и Дино, не придумав ничего лучше, тоже подходит к окну и упирается локтями в заснеженную раму.  
      Из головы всё не идёт проклятый фильм. Почему-то хочется сравнить Карло Госпелла с Туко — ему подойдёт роль «Злого»… Илари на такое сравнение как-то странно смеётся, в отместку примеряя Дино образ «Хорошего» — даже его прозвище вполне подойдёт боссу Каваллоне.  
      — А кто тогда «Плохой»?  
      Илари задумчиво запускает пальцы в волосы и лёгким движением стряхивает с них снег. Зябло передёргивает плечами, но на предложение закрыть окно отрицательно качает головой: то ли ей по душе эта зимняя сказка на улице, то ли просто хочется всё сделать наоборот.  
      — «Плохие» — все, кто не с нами, — роняет она, выдержав долгую паузу, в течение которой Дино успевает почти забыть заданный вопрос.  
      — Что-то много выходит.  
      — Зато им суждено проиграть.  
      …а «Хорошему» и «Злому» суждено стать если не друзьями, то просто неплохими товарищами, пусть даже на время.  
      Конечно, с условием, что жизнь хоть немного похожа на старый итальянский вестерн из долларовой трилогии Серджо Леоне.  
  
  
       _«Надеюсь, ты приедешь на годовщину смерти тётушки Себастьяны, Илари».  
      В глазах многих — если не всех — эта фраза минимально содержательна и абсолютно бесполезна: Карло просто напоминает сестре о каком-то семейном событии… Если бы Дино не знал, что это сообщение, во-первых, адресовано ему, а во-вторых, несёт в себе важные сведения о приближающейся передаче оружия, которую нужно предотвратить, он бы даже внимания на него не обратил. Однако, Дино известна истина, потому он поднимает взгляд на Илари и ждёт разъяснений.  
      Семья Каваллоне чаще всего использует шифры французской военной разведки, Вонгола — искусство театра и кино, Джиглио Неро — цветы и музыку, Джиг — загадки и цитаты классиков… Каждый член великого Альянса с информацией обходится по-своему, однако и позволяет другим себя понять, даруя ключ от созданной словесной головоломки.  
      Госпелла говорят на языке личного, и понятен он лишь им самим.  
      — Тётушка Себастьяна жила в городке Маринелла. Умерла от инфаркта 27 мая, по часам в 18:36.  
      Место, дата, время._  
  
  
      — Мне тут недавно попалась на глаза весьма любопытная фраза: «Лучшая подруга человека не Мнемозина, а Лета».*  
      — Откуда это?  
      — «Закон тени» Джулио Леони.  
      — В моей библиотеке было нечто подобное?  
      Илари улыбается и, встав на цыпочки, тянется к серо-бежевому корешку, чтобы продемонстрировать обложку книги. Не то чтобы Дино были интересны подробности путешествия Джованни Пико или судьба любого другого героя, но он всё же молча слушает то, что ему рассказывают. Илари улыбается, перечисляя события впечатлившей её книги — как когда-то пересказывала «Имя розы» Умберто Эко, прочесть которого не хватило усидчивости, сколько бы попыток ни предпринималось — и Дино, роняя щёку на кулак, улыбается в ответ.  
      Ему дороги вечера, проводимые за старыми фильмами, на середине которых он может уснуть, уронив голову на чужое плечо. Ему ненавистны — да, уже почти ненавистны — песни и без того не сильно нравящегося Кармело Заппулла, особенно «Cade la neve», всплывающее в мыслях при каждом взгляде в сторону окна.  
      Плюс всегда накладывается на минус, и из этого собирается головоломка их отношений.  
  
  
       _— Говорят, самоубийцам не попасть в рай. Хотя, если подумать… Нашему отцу рай всё равно не светил._  
  
  
      …а с неба хлопьями сыплется белесая сажа.  
      Жар всё не спадает, и личный врач беспомощно разводит руками.  
      Дино Каваллоне вернулся хворым из поездки в Венецию и первое время отмахивался от любого предложенного лечения: температура и головные боли — частые его гости, особенно в последнюю пару месяцев. Всему виной излишнее волнение и перенапряжение…  
      В это все верят — или, по крайней мере, стараются верить — пока лихорадка не заставляет ноги босса Каваллоне подкоситься средь бела дня во время прогулки. И снег зловеще посыпает головы.  
      — Ты хоть ложился, Рико? — Ромарио устало потирает шею. Он хорошо знает ответ, его дают мешки под глазами и немного резкий поворот, присущий людям, борющимся со сном посредством постоянных движений, но нужно как-то начать разговор.  
      — Покажи мне хоть одного человека, который сейчас может спокойно спать, и я его пристрелю.  
      Илари Госпелла, проходя мимо, награждает верных людей Дино поражённым взглядом. В её руках — поднос с горячим молоком, хоть, отойдя от полубреда, и просят привычного мятного чая. Она скрывается в комнате босса Каваллоне, куда кроме врачей почти никто сейчас не заходит, и Ромарио тяжело вздыхает, замечая тёмные круги под её глазами — девушка вряд ли наберёт столько же часов сна за минувшую неделю, сколько в этой самой неделе дней. И когда, заглядывая к боссу, он видит, как Илари Госпелла неподвижно сидит на краю кровати или медленно ходит от неё к книжному шкафу и обратно…  
      — «Ma un giorno ti vedro», — тихо напевает Илари, впервые, кажется, отказываясь от творчества Кармело Запулла. Однако в выборе песни себе не изменяет, из всех песен Ориетты Берти отдавая предпочтение едва ли не самой заунывной по звучанию. Что же, по крайней мере, содержание её не так мрачно, как могло бы быть под стать царящей в доме атмосфере. — «E fermero il tempo su di noi».  
      Кто-то нерешительно шепчет, что босса могли отравить, и это предположение лишает сна окончательно. Если в недуге босса виноват яд, то ответственность и вина ложатся на телохранителей. Или на возможного предателя. И эта мысль не даёт покоя, заглушая тихое «Dove non so» Ориетты Берти…  
      А однажды Илари Госпелла вдруг срывается с места, словно ужаленная. Губы её дрожат, руки трясутся — такой её видеть до сих пор не приходилось ни разу.  
      Бесконечные звонки и разговоры с неизвестными людьми. Встреча с братом и грандиозная ссора, после которой приехавший с личным визитом Карло Госпелла громко хлопает дверью и не выходит на связь несколько дней подряд. А после в дом врывается чужак, пускающий на порог холодный ветер и ворох небесного пепла: он всовывает в руки поражённого Ромарио клочок бумаги с безымянным номером телефона, вручает сбитому с толку личному врачу Каваллоне какой-то свёрток и блокнот… И, кивнув Илари, почти сразу откланивается, затворяя за собой дверь и растворяясь в снеговороте.  
      Где-то в соседнем городе гремит три выстрела — Карло Госпелла лично спускает курок.  
  
  
       _— Ты всё-таки решил плести против меня заговор?  
      Карло Госпелла смеётся в ответ. Громко и надрывно, от всей души. Его не заботят чужие взгляды, недвузначная хмурость на лицах, незнакомо ледяной голос Дино Каваллоне… Смеётся так, словно одержал победу, а не оказался разоблачён и прижат к стене, не имея путей к отступлению. Он даже не встаёт в знак приветствия гостей, а остаётся сидеть за рабочим столом, разве что бумаги отодвигает на край.  
      — Как говорится, «чем был бы Рим без хорошего заговора?». — Карло переглядывается с молчаливо стоящей в стороне сестрой и разводит руками. — Вот только… заговор — это таинство, Каваллоне. Однако же ты видел каждый мой шаг, знал имя каждого человека, с которым я вёл дела: все мои действия были у тебя на виду… И ты всё равно заявляешь, что проморгал моё предательство? Если так, то я посмею усомниться в твоей состоятельности как босса.  
      Дино ловит вопросительный взгляд Ромарио и едва заметно покачивает головой, не позволяя вмешиваться ни словами, ни действиями. Однако сам подобрать достойного ответа не может. Когда дело доходит до слов, восемь лет разницы видны, как никогда, и это только возраст, скрывающий куда большую пропасть в опыте между человеком, многие годы бежавшим от судьбы, и человеком, принявшим её, будучи куда моложе.  
      Карло прав — он не скрывал ничего, всё было как на ладони. В конце концов, именно это было оговорено в заключённом союзе: Госпелла избегают тени, Каваллоне дают им свободу действий, и каждый шаг делается с обоюдной оглядкой друг на друга, делящих общую территорию, пусть и под гербом вставшей на дыбы лошади. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, приносящее пользу обеим сторонам, разве что одной из них запрещено иметь тайны.  
      Немного гниловатый синергизм.  
      — Твои действия были нарочито вызывающими, чистой воды провокацией.  
      — Здесь ты прав, Каваллоне: я действовал открыто, моя сестра не утаила ни единого имени, ни единого шага, хоть и считала, что оно будет разумно. В конце концов, безопасность семьи — превыше всего… В какой-то мере, всё, что я делал, действительно было провокацией. — Карло Госпелла повторно разводит руками и улыбается, вновь как-то победно. Но не опасно. — И ты должен благодарить меня, Каваллоне, за преподанный тебе урок: ты можешь не отвечать на провокации, но игнорировать их — слишком большая роскошь и преступная неосторожность. Достаточно подсчитать количество людей, готовых выступить против тебя, чтобы понять, насколько опасна твоя легкомысленная вера в окружающих.  
      Илари передёргивает плечами, на первый взгляд в беспокойстве, однако Ромарио замечает, как быстро поджатые губы сменяют лёгкую улыбку. Сложившаяся ситуация её если не забавляет, то точно не пугает, хоть и должна бы — в конце концов, её брат играет с огнём.  
      Дино Каваллоне проводит ладонью по лицу. Тянет время, обдумывая каждое слово. Он уверен — или это просто интуиция — что судить Карло Госпелла, не выслушав его до конца, будет опрометчиво, а то и ошибочно. Этот человек никогда не говорит о целях своих поступков, однако результаты поступков всегда говорят за него. Он не ждёт, что его мотивы поймут и что смысл его слов дойдёт до того, кому они адресованы… Кажется, все эти черты характера брата Илари объединяет красивым старинным словом спреццатура.  
      — Я позволю тебе…  
      — Я не стану оправдываться, Каваллоне, мне не за что, — предугадывает чужие слова Карло. — Однако я дам тебе ещё один шанс не прослыть неблагодарным. И хватит смотреть на меня так, словно я балаганный паяц. — Он выдерживает паузу, заставляя оглохнуть от неожиданной тишины и собственных мыслей, а после продолжает, с новой улыбкой, на этот раз почти покровительственной: — Я поднял почти всю теневую сеть, позволил увидеть лицо каждого, кто так или иначе тобой недоволен. Можно сказать, что я сыграл роль Стефано Поркари, однако я не намерен разделять его судьбу.*  
      Сердце бьётся где-то на уровне горла, душит, мешает сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях. Дино не впервые оказывается участником одностороннего разговора, когда его реплики просто безлико разделяют части чужого монолога — нечто подобное случалось при едва ли не каждой беседе с отцом или былым элитным репетитором — но ему впервые от того не обидно, а тревожно.  
      И почему-то хочется смеяться._  
  
  
      Карло Госпелла отказывается прийти на званый ужин, устраиваемый, чтобы Дино Каваллоне показался на публике, отрицая свою опасную болезнь, слухи о которой уже успели разлететься во все стороны — неожиданно быстро и далеко, выявляя наличие кого-то, засланного в семью. Возможно, именно этот человек и был виной едва не сгубившей хвори, медленно разъедавшей изнутри. Илари бездумно предлагает помощь в поисках, утверждая, что брат тоже не оставит подобное без внимания, поскольку ему важен союз с Каваллоне, немало окрепший за минувшие годы, но Дино отрицательно качает головой, заверяя, что его люди справятся сами. Ромарио и Рико на это согласно кивают, так что девушке остаётся только плечами пожать и напоследок сказать, что её предложение всё равно останется в силе.  
      Карло Госпелла отказывается приехать… Однако, прежде чем скинуть вызов, что-то не очень разборчиво фыркает относительно некоторых других приглашённых, за которыми нужен глаз да глаз. Второй раз не звонят — знают, что бесполезно. Но попробовать стоило, хотя бы приличия ради, пусть и не сдалось оно никому, кроме самого Дино.  
      Во время этого краткого, но важного разговора Илари находится в рабочем кабинете босса Каваллоне: распахнув окно, смотрит вверх, подсчитывая редкие облака на небе, и беззвучно шевелит губами, наверное, привычно перебирая любимые песни, разве что не вслух, чтобы не мешать.  
      — «Я не знаю где, но однажды я увижу тебя», — перебивая чужие мысли, роняет Дино, откладывая телефон и тоже подходя к окну, — «и остановлю время над нами». — Илари отрывается от созерцания чего-то только ей доступного и поворачивает голову. — Кажется, я слышал эту песню, пока спал.  
      Словом «спал», выделенным слегка мрачноватой ироничностью, босс Каваллоне не так давно взялся обозначать свой более чем недельный бред: оно благозвучнее «болел» и безопаснее «был отравлен». Кажется, эту идею предложил Рико.  
      — Я не очень-то люблю творчество Ориетты Берти, — сдержанно улыбается Илари, — но мне показалось, что Кармело Заппулла тогда был неуместен.  
      — Как называется эта песня?  
      — Вроде бы, «Dove non so».  
      — Пожалуй, я её выучу.  
      Снега сегодня нет.  
  
  
       _Говорят, рукопожатие появилось как способ показать себя безоружным. Рукопожатие — это первый шаг к дружбе, благоразумный и осторожный.  
      Карло Госпелла ни разу не жал Дино руку, равно как и его сестра. Они кивают, прикрывая глаза, или приподнимают ладонь в знак прощания или приветствия… Но никогда не подходят на два шага, обозначающих взаимное доверие.  
      — В каком-то смысле, я Вас ненавижу, дон Каваллоне, и желаю Вам смерти, — говорит однажды Илари, прижимая к груди тёмно-синий органайзер и разглядывая одну из немногих картин, оставшихся в доме Дино: какие-то были проданы, какие-то украдены, а пару он случайно уничтожил сам, будучи в бесконечно скверном расположении духа. — Я смотрю на Вас, и вижу перед собой бледное лицо отца в последние дни его жизни, слышу Ваш голос, и меня глушит выстрел, прозвучавший из его кабинета… Находиться рядом с Вами, дон Каваллоне, порой одна большая пытка.  
      — Тогда зачем было поддерживать идею союза да ещё и соглашаться оставаться рядом со мной, хоть и можно было поставить на это место любого другого доверенного человека?  
      — Сейчас у меня нет никого дороже Карло, и если соглашение между нашими семьями не только сохранит ему жизнь, но и поможет восстановить отцовский бизнес, то я вытерплю всё что угодно, даже Вас. Вероятно, это заодно поможет мне перестать смотреть на Вас предвзято, лишь потому что впервые мы встретились именно врагами.  
      Кажется, именно тогда Дино впервые вспоминает где-то услышанную фразу о рукопожатиях, хоть и ещё совсем не понимает, почему она вдруг занимает его мысли. И каждый раз, протягивая Карло Госпелла ладонь, чувствует, как смешивается в груди опаска и какая-то непонятная обида — в конце концов, он этому человеку готов поверить и довериться… Неужели никогда не дождётся того же в ответ?_  
  
  
      «Новый кинотеатр “Парадизо”» советует посмотреть Ромарио. Ну, не то чтобы советует…  
      Дино Каваллоне как раз догадывает очередной кроссворд и долго ломает голову над именем режиссёра этого фильма, когда верный телохранитель неожиданно говорит, что видел эту картину и что из всех работ Джузеппе Торнаторе всегда считал её лучшей — и уже через пару часов Дино предлагает посмотреть «Парадизо» слегка сбитой с толку таким напором Илари. Та смеётся в ответ, необнадёживающе заявляя, что судьбу Сальваторе ди Вита может пересказать во всех подробностях, потому что это был любимый фильм их с Карло матери, погибшей уже давно в авиакатастрофе, и они видели его раз десять… Но всё-таки соглашается составить компанию, хоть и с завидной уверенностью заявляет, что босс Каваллоне точно заснёт на середине, если не раньше.  
      И оказывается права: Дино хватает только до момента пожара, а после он знакомо роняет голову на плечо Илари, так и не узнав, что старик Альфреда в результате этого пожара ослеп, а кинотеатр был отстроен заново, на том же месте, но уже будучи совсем другим не только зданием, но и духом внутри. Просыпается он под самый конец, когда Сальваторе ди Вита, главный герой фильма, через чьи воспоминания происходит знакомство со всей историей «Парадизо», сидит в новом кинотеатре и смотрит оставленную ему старым киномехаником ленту…  
      Илари Госпелла тоже спит, впервые за все вечера, что они проводят за просмотром фильмов, и Дино кажется, что лицо её как-то неестественно блестит в свете экрана. Он нерешительно касается чужой щеки и вытирает почти высохшую дорожку слёз.  
      Это был любимый фильм её матери… А он — самый большой в мире глупец.  
  
  
       _— «Спящий город покрывается белым», — завороженно тянет Илари Госпела, поднимая руки вверх и ловя ладонями первый в этом году мелкий морозный пух.  
      — «И падает снег медленно с неба», — беззаботно подхватывает Карло, стряхивая мелкий серебристый порошок с одежды сестры, чтобы накинуть ей на плечи свою куртку.  
      Наверное, Дино Каваллоне ненавидит «Cade la neve» Кармело Заппулла ещё и за этот представший глазам краткий эпизод. Ведь рядом с ним эти двое никогда не выглядят столь бесхитростными и счастливыми, как сейчас, друг рядом с другом, найдя что-то особенное в заставшей врасплох непогоде._  
  
  
      Илари так и не принята ни Ромарио, ни Рико, может, уже и не видящими в союзе с семьёй Госпелла опасности, но не собирающимися ослаблять бдительность ни на минуту, поскольку прошлое никогда не бывает прошлым — и только тот, кто не забывает и не откидывает его, способен строить будущее сам. Дино Каваллоне хорошо понимает своих подчинённых и никогда не требует от них изменить отношение к девушке. Он даже благодарен за то, что они в чём-то с ним не согласны и так ненавязчиво его опекают — кто знает, что принесло бы это сотрудничество, если бы его пустили на самотёк ввиду обнадёживающего мирного начала, может, сын Винценцо Госпелла пошёл бы по его стопам и попытался уничтожить своих врагов, раз уж они подпустили столь преступно близко…  
      В конце концов: «Единственный способ скрыть от других свой предел — это не обгонять их никогда».* Карло однажды произносит эти слова, и Дино неожиданно ловит себя на мысли, что нечто подобное он бы с радостью сделал своим девизом. Пусть его, пока ещё довольно молодого и не очень опытного на фоне прочих боссов Альянса, считают где-то простаком, где-то невнимательным, где-то безнадёжным — но он обязательно сумеет удержаться наравне, даже будучи таким, и никогда без особой на то надобности не станет показывать, где именно в его оценке люди ошибаются.  
      — Обманывать не умеет, зато притворяться у него получается неплохо. Ты не можешь этого не признать, Карло.  
      Илари Госпелла красиво играет словами, как и её брат, отдаёт предпочтение старым фильмам, порой напевает песни неизвестных исполнителей… А ещё не умеет танцевать и почему-то немного боится кошек.  
      Дино не спрашивает, многое ли изменилось в отношении девушки к нему за минувшие годы, немного страшно услышать ответ, особенно тот, в котором всё осталось по старому. Ему хватает уже того, что Илари больше не говорит о былой неприязни, почти не вспоминает смерть отца, не отводит взгляда во время разговора… И смеётся искренне, Дино почему-то уверен, что сумел бы разоблачить обратное.  
      Ему не нравится слово «влюблён» — оно совсем не подходит, не описывает всей полноты картины. Как, наверное, не опишет ни одно другое.  
  
  
       _Когда однажды, на втором году сотрудничества, Илари вдруг пропадает, никого ни о чём не оповестив, Дино Каваллоне кажется, что его просто убьют — без лишних разбирательств, закрыв глаза на любые возможные последствия, и даже голыми руками, если потребуется.  
      Карло Госпелла, которому ещё даже не успели сообщить об исчезновении сестры, врывается в чужой дом, подобно беспощадному штормовому ветру, способному снести двери с петель, будь они закрыты на ключ, и, одним своим видом распугав попытавшихся остановить незваного гостя людей, идёт в сторону кабинета босса Каваллоне. Наверное, не одёрни Ромарио вторженца за плечо, тот не только кулаком по столу бы ударил, но ещё и по лицу Дино заехал…  
      Оказывается, Карло звонил сестре — без особой цели, просто вдруг что-то подтолкнуло спросить, всё ли в порядке — и та не ответила, хоть никогда не отключает телефон, не забывает брать его с собой и не позволяет ему разрядиться.  
      — Если с её головы упадёт хоть волос, я убью тебя, Каваллоне, — без единого сомнения в собственных словах произносит Карло.  
      И Дино верит, что так оно и будет, потому что как у Илари нет никого дороже брата, так и у него нет никого важнее сестры. Даже бережно оберегаемый отцовский бизнес — драгоценное наследие Винценцо Госпелла — пустой звук и бесполезная трата времени, если он в нём один._  
  
  
      Снег посыпает головы, знакомо зловеще, словно медленно падающий с неба пепел, желающий погрести под собой всех, кто вышел на улицу.  
      Илари Госпелла натягивает на голову капюшон и рассматривает белесое марево слегка удивлённо, будто впервые видит подобную безветренную погоду с большими морозными хлопьями, почти не тающими на озябших ладонях. И на душе у Дино почему-то тоже становится неспокойно.  
      Илари молчит, пропускает мимо ушей чужие вопросы, а после со всех ног кидается к дому — набирает номер брата, как раз находившегося где-то в Катании на встрече с Орладно и наконец-то вернувшимся в дело Сальмом, долгое время слушает гудки, которые прерываются окончившимся временем ожидания… И начинает звонить ещё кому-то, кажется, тому самому Тито, чей порт в Сиракузах их семья использует для связи с материковой Италией: язык заплетается, голос дрожит, а предчувствие чего-то нехорошего только растёт. И, к ужасу, оправдывается.  
      — Помоги мне, — почти шепчет она, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись Дино Каваллоне в одежду, и, сама того не понимая, мешает ему сделать хоть что-то.  
      Да и сам он всё никак не может найти в себе силы разжать чужие трясущиеся пальцы: Дино впервые видит Илари в таком состоянии и не может собраться с мыслями, чтобы отодвинуть её от себя и хотя бы до телефона дотянуться.  
  
  
       _— …потому что есть люди, из числа старых друзей нашего отца, которые ужасно недовольны союзом между Госпелла и Каваллоне: они считают это позорной сдачей территорий и отказом от собственной гордости._  
  
  
      Карло Госпелла вытирает разбитые губы и морщится. Ему неприятно принимать помощь от кого-то вроде Дино Каваллоне, он даже от протянутой руки отмахивается, поднявшись с пола самостоятельно и буквально повиснув на плече подбежавшей сестры.  
      — Рад теперь, что я не умер тогда, по возвращении из Венеции? — Дино говорит раньше, чем понимает, насколько не к месту эти слова. И получает неожиданный встречный вопрос, звучащий подобно вызову:  
      — И давно знаешь о моей причастности к отравлению? — Карло умудряется улыбнуться, видимо, специально в противовес напряжённо поджавшей губы Илари.  
      — Я не знал, но догадывался, что без тебя не обошлось.  
      Дино пожимает плечами, удивляясь собственному спокойствию и радуясь отсутствию Ромарио под боком.  
      Пусть сейчас он беззащитен и практически беспомощен, но верному телохранителю, отошедшему проверить территорию и скрепя сердце оставившему босса в компании брата и сестры Госпелла, лучше не слышать этого разговора… Разговора, к которому каждый участник по-своему готовился, хоть в глубине души надеялся, что они оба достаточно благоразумны, чтобы не поднимать этой темы.  
      — Я лично тебя не травил, но знал, кто собирался. — Карло Госпела непонятно вздыхает, вспоминая, как уехал из Венеции в числе самых первых, чтобы на него вообще даже подозрение не могло пасть. — Я просто не стал мешать.  
      — Зачем тогда поспособствовал выздоровлению?  
      — Как выяснилось, твоя смерть моей семье на руку не будет: мы потеряли бы куда больше, чем сумели бы обрести. И потом, Каваллоне… — Карло как-то странно улыбается, — спасла тебя именно Илари, не я.  
      — Ты сегодня тоже спасён именно благодаря ей, — ответствует Дино, впервые за всё время переводя взгляд на молчаливо слушавшую неприятную и опасную беседу девушку.  
      Илари Госпелла стоит неподвижно, поддерживая брата, и настороженно следит за дверями, из-за которых вот-вот может показаться вернувшийся Ромарио. Она не заступается за Карло, но и не осуждает его: даже сейчас, когда её слово могло бы иметь вес, Илари не вмешивается в чужую вражду, значительно поостывшую за минувшие годы, но неспособную исчезнуть окончательно, сколько бы ещё лет ни минуло — она просто связующее звено, которому по-своему дороги обе стороны. Именно обе, себя обманывать она не станет… Как и других, если они напрямую спросят.  
      Дино непонятно вздыхает и качает головой, не желая продолжать ненужный разговор — и потом, Карло Госпелла давно разобрался с теми людьми, что послужили ему причиной: он лично трижды спустил курок.  
      — «E cade la neve lentamente dal cielo», — с непонятной улыбкой шепчет Карло, ловя на испачканные в крови пальцы особо крупные снежинки, пока они идут по направлению к машине.  
      …Небесный пепел однажды несомненно заметёт и похоронит даже саму память об этом дне.  
  
  
       _Один, и пустота на пороге кабинета, хоть двери с привычным скрипом открылись: «Questa sera non verrai» — «Сегодня ты не пришла».  
      Два, и тишина в гостиной, пусть телевизор включен, а на экране середина какого-то старого чёрно-белого фильма: «In vano aspetterò» — «Все ожидания напрасны».  
      Три… и Дино просыпается, всё ещё видя перед глазами пустые листы тёмно-синего органайзера в разгорающемся камине: «Tu non verrai questa sera» — «Я знаю, что не увижу тебя больше».  
      С улицы в окно стучится ветром метель._  
  
  
      Карло Госпелла настаивает на возвращении сестры — на место связного и наблюдателя всегда можно поставить доверенного человека из близкого окружения… Но решение, как и всегда, оставляет за ней.  
      И Дино даже не сомневается, каким будет это решение: Илари вернётся к брату, этот вариант перевесил бы в любом случае, что уж говорить о недавнем покушении, которое точно уничтожило даже маломальскую вероятность обратного…  
      — Просто попросите её остаться, босс, — бессовестно вклинивается в чужие мысли Рико, переглянувшись с Ромарио и сочтя его пожимание плечами дозволением высказаться относительно этой немало щекотливой проблемы.  
      — Легко сказать, «просто попросите», — бесцветно роняет Дино, крутя между пальцами ручку и неотрывно смотря в сторону окна. Снаружи плотной стеной прячет от чужих глаз мир белесый снегопад.  
      — На самом деле, не очень, — противится подчинённый. — Если хотите, мы попросим за Вас.  
      Ромарио не находит в себе сил даже на возмущение. Сам виноват, что не помешал начать говорить, вот и придётся — если босс вдруг согласится — идти. Не отмахиваться же, поздно как-то, да и бессмысленно, товарищ не из тех, кто просто так отпустит и отступится от собственных слов и планов. Тем более, Рико прав: попросить остаться довольно просто — тяжело смириться с тем, что велик шанс получить отказ.  
      Дино, однако, словно бы не слышит последних обращённых к нему слов. В мыслях у него крутится чёртово «Cade la neve» Кармелло Заппулла: «Questa sera non verrai, in vano aspettero»… И он точно знает, что не хочет воплощения этих слов в реальность.  
  
  
       _И падает снег медленно с неба…_  
  
  
      Дино Каваллоне буквально ненавидит эту комнату. Каждый раз, когда он оказывается в ней, приходится столкнуться с выбором, который не просто труден — любой вариант здесь ошибочен и обязательно ведёт к беде.  
      Эта комната — потайная и переходная, через неё принято сбегать, если дела окончательно плохи. В одну сторону — свобода, за которую заплатишь жизнями людей, прикрывающих отход; в другую — дом, где велик шанс погибнуть, сведя труды и жертвы подчинённых к нулю.  
      Дино чувствует себя отвратительно, прямо как тогда вечером, после просмотра «Нового кинотеатра “Парадизо”», но всё же приводит Илари в эту проклятую комнату и, глубоко вдохнув… Говорит-говорит-говорит. Слишком много, слишком честно, слишком быстро, словно боясь не успеть, словно будучи оглушённым чёртовым «tu non verrai questa sera», за которым не слышно попыток перебить или что-то сказать в ответ.  
      …ведь если его голос до сих пор неприятен, он будет молчать, если смотреть на него до сих пор не могут из-за призрака отца, он готов стерпеть, что в его сторону больше не направят ни единого взгляда, если с «Cade la neve» Кармело Заппулла связано что-то личное и бесконечно важное, из-за чего эта не самая весёлая по содержанию песня с улыбкой напевается не только Илари, но и Карло, он ни слова против не скажет.  
      Потому что он ни в коем случае не влюблён, абсолютно не одержим и даже совсем не зависим — он просто привык принимать жизнь именно такой, привык глупо и безнадёжно, так что не может представить всё иначе. Не хочет представлять, что уж говорить о том, чтобы неожиданно столкнуться с реальностью.  
      И труднее всего отпустить чужие руки и отойти назад, понимая, что являешься не только самым большим глупцом в мире, раз за разом в своей жизни допускающим бесконечно жестокие ошибки, но ещё и последним эгоистом.  
  
      Эта комната слегка пугает. Пустая, словно бы застывшая во времени, она будто следит за тем, кто находится в ней, ждёт, пока человек сделает свой выбор, чтобы громогласно хлопнуть одной из двух дверей у него за спиной, отрезая второй, сочтённый неверным, путь.  
      Илари Госпелла не знает, проклинать ей Дино Каваллоне за неожиданно свалившееся на голову испытание, или всё-таки поблагодарить за возможность убедиться, что жизнь намного проще, чем видится. В конце концов, она уже всё решила, причём давно, и даже сообщила обо всём брату, который так же давно знал ответ.  
      Ей бесполезно предоставлять выбор из каких-то там двух вариантов. Однако… Почему бы просто не проверить, насколько собственное желание совпадает с простым случаем, который решает всё намного честнее, чем полный предрассудков и сомнений человек? Пусть даже это ничего не изменит, но всё же любопытно, что выйдет.  
      Илари делает глубокий вдох, зажмуривается, а после начинает кружиться на месте, не останавливаясь, пока ноги не подкашиваются, а голова не начинает болеть. И, открыв глаза, она не может сдержать тихий смешок: перед ней дверь, что ведёт на улицу — случай, судя по всему, подыгрывает Карло, как когда-то погода.  
  
      …и Илари Госпелла, следуя давно принятому решению, разворачивается и делает шаг обратно к Дино Каваллоне.  
  


_Снег валит большими хлопьями, как сажа после конца света, но это там, за окном._

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Мнемозина — древнегреческая богиня памяти. Лета — река забвения.  
> * в 1452 Стефано Поркари предпринял попытку свергнуть папскую власть в Риме и собрал себе немало сторонников; однако об этом стало известно, и он был казнён вместе с прочими заговорщиками.  
> * фраза принадлежит Джакомо Леопарди, итальянскому поэту и мыслителю, жившему в девятнадцатом веке.
> 
> * Финальная фраза является цитатой из «Max Payne».


End file.
